


[Reylo]Rules are made to be broken

by Mintycut



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, 宇宙牛仔本索罗, 绝地师徒, 逆年龄差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintycut/pseuds/Mintycut
Summary: 逆年龄差绝地大师芮的第一个弟子本·索罗让她伤透脑筋的故事
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Reylo]Rules are made to be broken

“我拒绝。”芮斩钉截铁地说。  
“绝地长老会已经决定了。”卢克也毫不松口，湛蓝的眼睛在眉毛和乱发后眯了起来，芮不是个令人省心的徒弟，但徒弟不都是这样？  
“把这当作成为大师的代价吧。”  
“我不介意带学徒，真的。”芮学卢克的样子眯起眼睛，指向举着卢克全息投影的人，  
“但17岁？这样的大块头？我可不认为我有足够的能力教导他！”

6尺2寸的大块头露出了无辜的眼神。凭什么，芮想，这种身材哪里有资格装可怜？

“当然，你也将从他身上学到很多东西，师父和徒弟从来都是一起成长的。”  
“作为最年轻的大师晋升者，看起来我没有让你成长多少啊，卢克。”  
“再不加尊称我就让长老会开除你，逆徒。“卢克装作生气的样子一通要挟，接着对芮甩了个幸灾乐祸的笑脸，  
“从现在开始，好好享受你的师父身份吧！”  
然后他不等回复，迅速挂断全息通话，只留芮在银河旋臂的另一端，对着黑屏的设备火冒三丈。

“你不需要我，不想当我的师父吗？”  
大块头穿着洁白的学徒服，双手捧着圆形的便携式投影座，看起来十分乖巧地站在芮面前。

她梦想着的徒弟可不是需要抬起头才能看到脸的。

芮揉了揉鼻子，面对一双水汪汪的榛子色狗狗眼，似乎有种力量让人无法把这话说出口。她支吾着，想为刚才坚定的拒绝找个台阶，可到最后，她也只是闭着嘴，摇了摇头。  
“太好了！”大块头扔下投影设备，想要拥抱似的向芮扑来，但看到芮条件反射般伸长手臂阻拦，便改为抓住她的双手，开心地上下晃了晃，  
“我从见你第一面起，就一直盼望着能做你的徒弟，你的同意对我来说好像做梦一样！”

芮迷惑了，  
“我见过你吗？”  
这种身材想要忘记还挺难的。

“在我的生日会上，你送了我一粒学徒辫的串珠，记得吗？”  
他的眉头扬得高高的，深邃的眼窝中一片明亮，  
“你还夸我有很强的原力敏感度，教我用原力把珠子浮在空中，说如果我学会了以后就做我的师父。”

“本？”  
芮简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，大块头是卢克的外甥？  
“你是本！天哪！”

记忆中那个软软头发的小个子只到她胸口，和眼前之人的区别可以说有忍冬和白橡那么大。以前她随便就能把这孩子整个搂在怀里，而现在，恐怕连普通的拥抱都让芮倍感压力，他壮硕的胸肌和结实的臂膊在宽松的学徒袍下也十分显眼，浑身稚嫩的奶香被充斥鼻腔的雄性气息所取代，只有眉眼间依稀还有着从前纯真无邪的孩子气，从那里，芮才好不容易将截然不同的两人联系起来。

“如果一开始就知道是我，你还会说不吗？”本露出有些受伤的眼神，但没等芮回答，他就像忘记了这个问题一般，兴奋地从怀里掏出一粒雕花朴拙的木珠，展开芮的手指，放到她的手心。  
“希望能由你来帮我把它戴到学徒辫上，师父。”  
他咧开嘴，露出尖尖的犬齿，笑着说。

芮捏着那粒她多年以前手工雕刻的木珠，走到盘腿坐下的本身后，等他撩起及肩的乌黑卷发，露出一截雪白的脖子，她的注意力立刻被洒在上面的零星雀斑和黑痣吸引了过去，完全忘记自己为什么站在这里，对着一截脖子，咽口水。

“师父？”  
本疑惑地回头，芮这才恍然回神，手足无措地拾起他的学徒辫，将辫尾从珠子中穿了过去。

“你头发太多我都看不到辫子了。”  
芮总算是勉强找了个理由把他搪塞过去。

这可不太妙。

她纠结地盘算着：被开除出绝地武士团，抑或被赫赫有名的天行者追杀一整个银河系？哪个结局放在史上最年轻的大师身上都是个笑话，尤其当原因是违反绝地禁令上了她的徒弟。  
“还是应该找机会把他退回去。”  
芮小声嘟囔着，忿忿地咒骂起坑徒不倦的天行者大师来。

退货的机会转瞬即逝，芮却一个也没抓住。一转眼，本跟在她身边训练已经半年了。  
无论是教授光剑招式还是执行外勤任务，芮都能自信地说她完美地做到了一个师父应做的一切，但当夜幕降临，她回到自己在岛上的石屋中时，所有白天抵御住的诱惑便成倍地反扑回来，那些在剑柄上触到的手指，拂过膝盖的衣角，从背上贴过来的胸膛，和突然出现在耳边的低沉吐息，在她的脑中拼凑出一个完整的本·索罗，撩拨她最原始的渴求，让她在自己的手指下精疲力竭地喘息。

可当她第115次尝试自己解决生理需求时，她失眠了，整整一夜。  
这次，她无法像从前一样，用一点替代品的抚慰便获得解脱。  
她想要的越来越多。

比如说，一个活生生的，每天睁眼就能见到的那个人。

虽然绝地信条禁止纵欲，但私下里一直有不少“互相帮助”的行为存在，阿奇托星并非宇宙孤岛，也有几个芮从学徒时期就关系不错的性伴带着徒弟在这儿训练。她打开通讯器，挑选起能帮她解决问题的人选来。

“噢太难得了，芮，”金色短发的绝地兴致勃勃地走进芮的小石屋，好奇地打量着房间内部，“知道你来阿奇托这半年，我一直试着联系你，但你的通讯器似乎坏掉了。”  
芮不想告诉他这是她故意的，她只是接过他的外袍随手扔在桌子上，然后走到床边，转身对这个过度兴奋的绝地说，  
“我想我们可以迅速开始，直接一点。”  
她解开腰带，灰色的绝地长衫便落在地上。  
“明天早上我还有个格斗训练课。”她补充道。

“没问题，如你所愿。”  
金发绝地说话间已经脱得只剩袜子，他扶着芮的肩膀在床边坐下，喘着粗气投入地亲吻她的脖颈。芮仰头看着屋顶内的石头缝，当他的手指又一次捏住她的乳头搓揉时，她发现她什么想法都没有了。

“对不起，”  
芮轻轻把身体摆正，这使得金发绝地一脸疑惑地从她的身上抬起头来，  
“我好像有点不太舒服，我们下次再约吧。”

芮刻意忽略金发绝地涨得滴液的下体，捡起地上的长衫套回自己身上。  
“别戏弄我了……你难道不想要吗？”  
金发绝地不死心地将手伸向芮的阴部——但那里干得堪比塔图因的沙漠。  
“我想……帮你舔舔下面可能可以解决这个问题。”

芮冷冷地任他进行无谓的挣扎，一边捡起他的衣服塞到他怀里，未等他完全穿好便将他推出了门。  
“再见。”  
她笑着说，但眼神里充满威胁，  
“……等我联系你的时候。”

什么都不对劲极了。  
芮倒在床上，用双手捂住自己的脸，懊恼着自己做出的一连串错误决定。  
单纯的欲求不满还好说，但如果这欲望只针对某个人……  
她估计只能又带着一夜未睡的黑眼圈去面对那个罪魁祸首了。

咚咚咚的敲门声响起，将芮从自怨自艾中惊醒，她双眼迷糊地张望了一会儿，才想起桌上还丢着那个金发绝地的外袍。她懒懒地起身，伸长手臂扯过袍子，百般不情愿地走到玄关，打开了门。

“你最好只是来拿袍子……”  
芮将剩下的话咽了回去。  
屋外站着的人是本·索罗。

他紧紧抿着嘴唇，但胸口起伏就好像他是用百米冲刺的速度而来，鼻孔一张一翕地将温润的呼吸洒在芮脸上，微微抽动的面部肌肉让芮觉得他看起来像另一个人，这使她疲惫的神经立刻变得紧张。

“这么晚了，回到你的小屋去。”  
她嘴唇颤抖，但她努力使声音听起来还像个大师。

“我看到了。”  
他低沉的声音无比残忍，但又该死的性感，  
“你违背了绝地信条。”  
本的瞳仁在微光中轻轻颤动，像是充满了信任被背叛的苦楚，这下芮的全身都颤抖起来，她还能做什么补救？一切都无法挽回了。

“那又怎么样？我只遵循我愿意遵守的，你大可以告诉卢克，告诉长老会，让他们换掉我，把我开除出武士团！”  
芮理不直气也壮，自暴自弃地对面前的徒弟吼道。

“如果你要违背信条……”  
本还在继续，但芮已经不想谈论这些，特别是跟这个人。她退后一步，准备将门关上，但关节泛白的巨大手掌立刻撑住了门板，另一只撑住门框，将他的身体在芮尽力合拢的门缝中挤了进来，随后将芮压在门板上，门也随着惯性被重重地关闭。  
这不像本会做的事。  
意识到这点让芮的胃疼得皱成一团。但她无法弯下腰，两人间的空隙甚至不够让她捂住自己，她的身体被木桩般的手臂围堵在门板和他的躯干之间，巨大的心跳声在仅有的微薄空气中回荡，甚至让人无法分辨心跳声来自哪个胸膛。

“如果你要违背信条，为什么不选我？”  
他的声音变得沙哑而醇厚，芮能感觉到淡淡的薄荷味道落在她的嘴唇上，不待片刻，连这点仅存的距离也被他抹去了。  
他的吻如此坚决，毫无疑虑，芮却在这个强硬的吻下像黄油一样融化。他吞下了她所有的呻吟和呜咽，舌头柔软而娴熟地在她口腔中搅动，像是为了让她勉强维持呼吸外，再无力顾及其它而努力着。  
也许她有一百种方式迫使他放开自己，但她此时一点也不想这么做。当她从他的嘴唇中气喘吁吁地挣脱，他上气不接下气地说，  
“就一晚，就今晚。求求你。”

就一晚，用来结束永无止尽的幻想，也许反而能证明他并没有她想像中那么完美。芮毫无阻碍地被说服了。  
“去床上。”  
她只说了这个词，便抓住他的头发，将她的嘴唇再次贴了回去。她的主动让本用鼻子发出了诱人的哼哼，这使她脊椎像过电般颤抖起来。  
本抱住她的腰，就这么将两人平移到床边，在他松手的同时，芮的腰带和长衫也随之滑落——它们原本就没被牢固的穿在身上。眼前的景象让他发出了轻微的抽吸声，然后有些埋怨地撅起嘴唇，说道，  
“真希望我能来得更早一点。”

他蹙起眉头的样子让芮只想无条件的满足他，她长长地叹了口气，决定像个绝地一样，勇敢地抛弃她的虚荣。  
“只有你，本。”她伸手搭上他的脖子，让手指被卷曲的发丝缠绕，“今晚我只属于你。”

这个声明使他又露出了宝物般的璀璨笑容。

她愿意付出一切让这个表情停留在他脸上，芮想。她向后躺下，勾住本脖子的手带领他来到自己的身体上方，将主动权全部交给了他。  
被芮的宠溺所鼓励，本手指的动作变得大胆起来。他像流过卵石的溪水般在芮的乳房和腿间来回抚摸，轻柔地掠过她的弱点却装作不查。些许逗弄会让快感更加强烈，芮知道，但她头一次发现自己的耐心竟如此脆弱，比纸还薄，不堪一击，她的身体因为他的戏耍而焦躁沮丧，以至于扭动着腰肢催促他给予更多。而男孩不厌其烦的抚摸似乎无穷无尽，当他的手指终于如她所愿伸向她腿间的缝隙时，芮如释重负地发出一声悠长的叹息。  
“你好湿，是因为我吗？”  
本轻笑着，用鼻尖抵住芮的肋骨，在她的胸部印下一个吻后，将脸朝她的耻骨滑去。

一个传统的口活，她想。她以为她体验过，但事实证明其实她什么都不知道。  
她不知道自己从前是怎么呼吸的，先吸气还是先呼气，用嘴还是用鼻孔，她的肺要么被雄性的麝香味充满到顶住横膈膜，要么由于吐空全部空气而缩成一团无法展开。她也不知道该怎么将尖叫从喉咙中释放出来，将唾液从口中咽下，别的人，她的手指，从来没有让她像现在这样，以为自己悬浮在空中，时而下坠，时而上升，但事实上，她一直躺在那里，在床上，双手拉扯住本的卷发，随着他粗厚双唇的一举一动而呻吟啜泣。当快感的巨浪达到波峰，芮的双腿紧紧夹住他深埋其间的脑袋，控制不住地抽搐起来。  
今晚她终于能睡得比婴儿还熟了。  
在获得释放的一瞬间，芮不由得冒出这个念头。

绷紧的双腿松开了本的头，无力地垂在他的身体两边，他的脸从她的下方抬起，在烛火的映照下反射出晶莹的水光，那是他贪婪地吮饮她的汁液的证明，看起来色情得无以复加。芮感叹，这比身体上的愉悦更让她满足。  
当她以为今夜就这么结束也很不错的时候，本跪着向她上身爬来。她毫不意外地看着他一脸恳求，紧接着，她的视线便无法从他身下的勃起上移开，那里也已经涨得绛红，黏膜下血管的搏动清晰可见，勃起顶端被渗出的前液打湿，发出水润的光泽。他的尺寸让她畏缩了一下，但她并不打算因此拒绝他，尤其是在他令她享用过那么美妙的一个高潮之后。

“慢一点。”她提出了唯一的要求。  
“我保证。”  
本抬着眉毛，用力地点了点头，随后扶住他粗长的凶器，抵在他刚才恣意舔吮的入口，略微挺腰，便没有任何阻滞地滑了进去。  
高潮的余韵使得甬道内壁还在规律地收缩着，更加真切地迫使她面对体内正被巨物充满的事实，没等她调整呼吸从满涨的压迫中缓过来，本又将腰部沉了沉，还留在外面的茎身也完全被吞没进去，甬道立刻被他扩张到一个几乎不可能的深度，那是无论她的手指或任何人都未曾达到过的地方，芮的指甲在他胸口抓挠着表达她的惊慌，但在他有些许抽离时又恼怒地抓住了他的背，第二天他的身上一定有得好看。  
可芮已经没有余力去思考这些问题了。她只顾着惊讶于在她体内的深处，还有这么强烈的感觉沉睡着，好像被本缓慢又深入的撞击所唤醒，从那里生出一簇簇电流，窜过她的血管和神经，荡遍全身，最后融化为阵阵鸡皮疙瘩，浮现在肌肤表面。这感觉太好了，好到她几乎要忘记挣扎——当本突然停下来，用虚弱的声音在她耳边说道，  
“我、我要到了，我可以加快一点吗……”他呜咽地恳求着。他的脸烧得通红，头发也汗津津的，一碰到皮肤就粘在上面。  
“任何事，只要你想。”芮用双手捧起他的脸，用拇指擦去他鼻尖上的汗珠，  
“但如果再问我行不行，你就别指望还有下次了！”   
咬牙切齿地说完之后，芮狠狠地朝他诱人的下唇上吻去，她的腿也搭上了他的腰，催促似的抬起了臀部。  
似乎是寄望于“还有下次”的保证，本再也不发一言，将头埋在芮的颈窝，狂乱地摆动起腰部来。他摆动的幅度让她除了喘息再也发不出其他声音，意犹未尽的麻痒此时已无影无踪，每一次完全吞没的深插都在芮的脑中炸开一朵烟花，而每次漫长的抽出又像是把她的灵魂也一起带离了她的身体，她眼珠上翻，眼前却不是一片灰白，而是噼啪闪烁的亮光。   
本好像也失去了思考的能力，他的头发像马的鬃毛一样被芮拽在手中，只有喉咙里发出低沉嘶哑的呻吟表示他已经接近边缘，他尽可能拔出到极限再猛烈地将自己砸回去，他动得如此之快，以至于他庞大的身体似乎整个都在颤抖。他的胸膛被汗水溅得一塌糊涂，肌肉也显得更加突出。当他最终咬住了了芮的肩膀，在她体内全部释放出来的时候，她只感到令人头晕目眩的愉悦。

当芮从高潮的疲倦中醒来，本正坐在他的旁边，随意地披着一件外袍，看向被窗孔切割成小块的星空。芮发出的轻微响动令他立刻转过头来，俯身在她头顶印下一吻。他伸出胳膊，用手指在芮的脊柱上下摩挲，像是有无限爱意要从指尖倾注而出，令芮说不出任何她后悔了的话，只能温软地发出一声长长的叹息。

“我说谎了。”  
本咕哝着开口，  
“我不想只有今晚，我做不到。”

芮沉默地表示同意。  
只要她能想好怎么躲避天行者大师的追杀——在他得知她搞了他未成年的外甥之后。

“我已经18了。”本撅着嘴，卖弄起他无辜的眼神，  
“你不记得我的生日吗？”  
“真的吗？什么时候！”  
芮甚至忘记要对他随意读取想法的行为生气，撑着身子坐了起来。  
“昨天晚上。”本揽住她的后脑勺，鼻尖贴住她的鼻尖，用带着恶作剧的口吻说，  
“你给了我最棒的成年礼物。”他开心的样子像得到了整个宇宙。

可这种关系仍旧不是绝地长老会能够容许的。  
他会被长老会送去别的大师身边学习，而她会被开除出去。他们不能冒险向一条没有未来的路上前行。

“我不做绝地，你也别做好了。绝地的下场看卢克就够，比起孤单的修行宇宙中最深奥的智慧，我宁愿每天都在你身边醒来。”  
本微笑着，用甜蜜的句子击打她的决心。  
“我有外公的导航仪，可以带我们去西斯的行星，听说他们已经灭绝几十年了，那里早就被废弃，荒无人迹。”他的唇又找到她的，给了她一个恰到好处的吻，  
“一整个星球，只有我们。”  
为什么不呢，芮想。这又不是来自黑暗面的诱惑。  
“不知道我的X翼上的燃料够不够飞过去？”  
“我已经拿到千年隼的钥匙了，如果你想开的话。”

芮不得不怀疑这故作乖巧的徒弟早就有所图谋，但她仍用一个回吻向他表示她十分乐意。


End file.
